


All the Devils Are Here

by Redow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minecraft but in real life, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redow/pseuds/Redow
Summary: Reality is fading and the creatures of old are coming out to play. Dream wants nothing but the safety of his friends, but are they even safe from him?“But we don’t even know where we are-” A clicking sound broke the silence. Dream looked around, his eyes finally locked with someone else’s.“Who are you, what’s your business here.” He wore white brimmed sunglasses and a blue hoodie. A revolver lay grasped in his hands, pointed at Dream.Dream raised his arms. “We are friendly,” he stated slowly then motioned to Sapnap, “My friend is hurt. We need supplies.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. A Hunger That Will Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before, but the thought of the real world mimicking the events on the Dream SMP seemed too intriguing to not write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wanders through abandoned places, meeting new people with each step.

The air was crisp and bit at the dryness of Dream’s lips. His eyes were tugged downward with a gravity that only existed at night. He dropped his backpack on the side of the road and stretched his arms upward. Straining his eyes open, Dream looked at the glimmering night sky as it stared down on the world-- on him.

Turning to the car beside him, Dream pulled a crowbar from his bag and pried open the door. With only his few belongings to keep him company, he drifted into sleep.

It’s only been a month, maybe, perhaps more. And ever since that day, Dream has hated sleeping. He doesn’t fear the night, nor the monsters that threaten his safety... No, he fears himself.

The gunshots. The screams. His heart beating in his chest, the only thing reminding him he’s alive. The memories were vivid as they returned every time Dream slept.

He was at the store when he saw the first one. A woman, young, probably not much older than him. She had long blonde hair and pale skin that seemed unnatural. Dream watched as she slowly entered the grocery store, her limp is what caught his eye. He was close enough to move to her and wanted to help. To him she was someone in need of help, someone who was injured. To her he was a target.

“Hello? Are you okay?”

Her head turned to him. Right away Dream knew something was wrong. Her eyes glared at him with a glossy finish, and they were the last thing Dream saw as she lunged at him.

“Huh! Hey!” He shouted, grabbing her outstretched arms and shoving her away. But her grip was strong as she grabbed Dream back. He held her away with locked elbows. “Stop!”

The woman’s teeth clamped down on themselves, their echoing sounds racked Dream’s ears. Her neck strained to reach him. Dream couldn’t help but compare her to a wild animal as spit sprayed from her gaping mouth.

He gave up on prioritizing her safety, fearing for himself now, and kicked her legs. She doubled down and Dream gave a final shove and stumbled away.

“What the fuck!” He shouted as he regained his footing. “Are you insane!”

She flung up in an awkward motion. Dream could hear popping from her joints. Her crooked neck snapped in place, staring directly at Dream with bloodshot eyes. By now others were watching, but no one had moved to do something about it. A shout for security was all he heard as the woman jumped at Dream.

He tumbled to the side, tripping over nothing. The woman dragged herself after him quickly. As Dream struggled to stand he kicked and flailed around, finally landing a hit on her face as two other people pulled her ravaging body off of him. They then struggled with the crazed woman as the security arrived and tazed her.

Dream stood amongst the other bystanders and witnessed the taser do nothing against the woman. Her body contorted and shook for only a moment before she threw herself at the nearest person. The two struggled, much like Dream had moments before. The crowd took a step back in fear.

Dream ran to a shopping cart nearby. This thing was dangerous, it is not human. His fight or flight took over and he grabbed a wooden bat from the cart. Pushing his way back through the crowd to the fight occurring in the middle, Dream pulled back the bat and brought it to the back of the monster’s head.

It did nothing.

The man being attacked screamed as the thing attacking him landed a successful bite against his arm. Blood sprayed from the open wound.

A single gunshot rang throughout the store and everything paused for a moment. Dream turned to see a man behind him holding a pistol.

The bullet must’ve passed right by him for Dream could hear nothing as he stumbled away from the crowd, clutching his ears.

He barely noticed the chaos of the dead woman laying on the tile before him, her blood filling the cracks. He barely noticed as the man who was bit slowly stood up, his eyes rolling in their sockets.

Dream moved toward the entrance, fresh air was the only thing on his mind. Muffled screams filled the silence as his hearing slowly returned. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw the man who was bit attacking a child who was near.

Fumbling with his phone, Dream finally dialed 911. It rang and rang.

No one answered.

“Shit!” He ran to his car, shaking as he unlocked the door. His arms burned as bruises formed where the woman had grabbed him. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Dream saw other similar situations of people mercilessly attacking others. He focused on getting home to his family, where he hoped they were safe.

Dream woke up as the sun rose, its light shining off of his crowbar directly into his eyes. With a groan, he shoved it into his bag and excited the vehicle.

From an outside perspective, it was a beautiful day. A few clouds floated through the sky, birds sang their morning song. The leaves danced in the light wind. A seemingly endless road and an old car was the only bit of humanity in the area.

Dream walked for a couple hours before he saw one. He was glad to have noticed that they slow down as they rot. In the beginning, they ran. Their agility arguably better than what it was when they were still alive. But now, months after most became undead, they are slow, their legs slowing rotting under them as they wander.

When he came upon the dead man walking he stuck his knife through the back of its head. This has become routine. It didn’t take Dream long to get past the horror of killing them.

A hand grabbed Dream’s shoulder. His heart jumped into his throat as he spun on his heels, his knife clutched in his hand. With a swift motion the knife connected with flesh.

Fresh blood poured onto Dream’s hand. Nothing like the old, dark blood of the dead. He looked up to see a man, not much younger to him. Very much not dead.

“I-oh my god.” Dream’s hands started to shake.

“You stabbed me.” His eyes widened, “holy fuck dude, you _stabbed_ me.” Dream’s mouth lay open, the person he stabbed quickly handed him his white headband. “Take it out!” He yelled.

Dream whispered a count of three and pulled the knife out of his arm. Blood pooled on the road as it spilled. Dream struggled to properly tie the headband around his arm.

“Shit!” He yelled through clenched teeth, “Be gentle!”

“I’m trying!” Dream dropped his bag and pulled out painkillers, “take these.”

“Ya’ have water?”

“Just swallow them!”

They sat on the side of the road. Dream handed him a box of crackers, “It doesn’t seem too deep. But you’ll probably need to stitch it up.”

He happily opened the box, though he struggled using just his left hand to do it. “Yeah I’ll just hop on over to the hospital and make an appointment… You can call me Sapnap by the way.”

“Sapnap?” Dream laughed, “alright then, I’m Dream.”

“Dream? And you laugh at my name? You sound like some fairy tale character.”

“What kinda fairy tale character stabs a stranger.”

Sapnap scratched his chin, “an evil one.”

“Hey, I really am sorry. I had just killed that thing and a moment later you tap on my shoulder? Of course I’m gonna respond like that.”

“Just call them zombies, dude, it's what they are.”

Dream stood up, “yeah, well, then I’d accept that this is all real and that zombies walk the streets more than the people.”

“True, it does sound kinda ridiculous when you say it out loud.” Sapnap stood up as well. “So, where are you headed?”

“Where are _you_ headed.”

“Nowhere in particular, just away from the city.”

Dream picked up his bag, “me too… So let's stick together.”

Sapnap grinned, “You _do_ owe me one. Like come on, you stabbed me. I think you deserve to have to deal with me for a while.”

Dream scoffed, “oh please, you asked for it.”

They walked for a few hours, the heat slowed them down. There were less and less trees along the side of the road as they came to a clearing. Across the horizon was a town, the sign read that there was a population of about 60,000.

“Should we go there?” Dream asked.

“Hmm. That's a lot of zombies to kill.”

“Idiot.” Dream said, “we need supplies, and you have lost a decent amount of blood. I can tell you are hurting. We should rest… We’ll stay low and avoid any zombies.”

“You are insane if you think it will be that easy.”

“Ah well, we don’t really have a choice.” And with that they continued walking down the road.

The town was silent. Abandoned cars lay scattered across the road, groaning zombies scratched at the windows from inside many of them. Dream noticed Sapnap slowing down, he clutched at his arm, the white headband now red.

Dream whispered, “we’ll find some medicine and a place to stay. Just come on, we have to keep moving.”

He took a deep breath, “I know, I know. I just feel like shit right now.”

“I’m not surprised… Damnit.”

Sapnap looked up at him. “Don’t blame yourself, I was stupid to approach you like that.”

“I wish we had a car right now, it would make things much easier.”

Sapnap shook his head. “It would put a target on our backs, traveling by foot is best.”

“But we don’t even know where we are-” A clicking sound broke the silence. Dream looked around, his eyes finally locked with someone else’s.

“Who are you, what’s your business here.” He wore white brimmed sunglasses and a blue hoodie. A revolver lay grasped in his hands, pointed at Dream.

Dream raised his arms. “We are friendly,” he stated slowly then motioned to Sapnap, “My friend is hurt. We need supplies.”

He stared at Dream then Sapnap. “What do you have to offer.”

“Offer? Well, we can help you, if you have a group I’m assuming. We don’t have much to give except for time.”

He thought for a moment. “Well, there are just a few of us. We could use the extra hands… But not the extra mouths. If you earn your keep we’ll let you stay.” He eyed Sapnap for a moment. “Was he bit?”

Sapnap responded, “No.”

“Good.” He smiled and holstered the gun at his side. “I think I trust you guys. My name is George.”

“Dream.”

“I’m Sapnap.”

George giggled, “codenames? Okay then.”

George led them away from the road to a fenced in collection of buildings, a sign outside the gate read James City High School.

Sapnap turned to George. “So, how many people we got here?”

“Including myself there are six of us.”

“So five others…” Dream started. “Any chance they’re friendly.”

George laughed, “I sure hope so, they brought me in a couple weeks ago after I was running from a swarm of zombies-”

Sapnap nudged Dream. “See? Zombies.”

“Oh shut up.”

George cocked an eyebrow. “What do you call them?”

“I donno,” Dream threw his arms up. “‘Zombie’ just sounded a bit dumb.”

“Well, it _is_ what they clearly are.”

“That’s what I told ‘em,” Sapnap said.

Dream huffed then followed after the other two through the gate, which wasn’t even locked. “Why use just the chain? Shouldn’t you lock it?”

“We found it's much easier than a lock. Plus the zombies are too stupid to unwrap that chain.”

George led them through the courtyard of the abandoned school. Dream noted the discarded papers floating through the breeze. The stress of their owners long gone… Or focused on more important matters. A few doors were boarded up, and Dream caught the smell of burning flesh. He even spotted an arm, unattached, laying in the dirt of a garden box.

Dream wiped his nose. “Didn’t bother to pick up the place…”

George looked over his shoulder. “Oh… no one has, well, felt up to the challenge I suppose.”

“It’s alright. I wouldn’t wanna do it,” Sapnap said, surveying the area himself. “Was a pretty nice school here, huh? Looks like they were attacked during the day.”

“Yeah.”

They reached a door at the end of the courtyard that wasn’t boarded. George knocked and it opened to a man close to their age. He frowned.

George motioned towards them. “This is Dream and Sapnap. I found them on the road. Sapnap needs new bandaging… Let us in, I’ll talk to the others about it.” George turned to Dream and Sapnap. “This is Callahan. He doesn’t speak much.”

Callahan looked between them scowling but eventually stepped to the side.

“Thank you,” Dream said and smiled as they passed by and down the hall.

The bang of the door echoed. At a quick glance, apart from the lights being out, it looked normal. Lockers lined the walls and posters hung beside them. Flyers were taped beside various colored padlocks. Many lockers were left open, their contents spilling onto the tile. The only thing that didn’t belong was the crusted blood splattered across the ceiling. The shadow of the spill showcased on the floor in areas where the lights flickered, like a shadow monster game a child would play in secret. Dream clutched the straps of his backpack. Something terrible happened in these halls. There wasn’t a fight, there was a slaughter.

A massacre.

One in which some had a filling meal.

Dream swallowed, a knot in his throat persisted regardless. He followed George down the hall. Sapnap glanced at Dream, his eyes wide.

“We… Don’t normally use that entrance,” George started, “We had to block off the area we were staying in before, too many weak points, like windows and such.”

Sapnap laughed nervously, “Well, at least you guys moved the bodies that were in here.”

George paused, his eyes scanned the ceiling. “We didn’t. There was just nothing left.”

The trio eventually came upon a door, a sign beside it read ‘Gym’. George opened it to reveal four people. They were sitting around a fire, the smoke trailed up and out a skylight that had been broken.

“George!” One said, he stood up. “Who are these people?” He scowled, looking at Dream and Sapnap.

“They need help, Sam.”

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” Another said, his head hung low, a red hoodie covered his eyes.

The third man stood up and approached them, he noticed the blood on Sapnap’s arm. “Ponk’s been through a lot… Here.” He began unwrapping the headband. “It doesn’t seem too bad, and the bleeding is slow.” He guided Sapnap towards a bag. “I have some extra water to clean it off and some bandages.”

Dream watched attentively.

With a pot to catch the water, he used a rag to wash the wound. When he was done, he wrapped Sapnap’s arm with a fresh bandage.

Sapnap grabbed his shoulder, wincing. “Thanks man, what’s your name?”

“Just call me Bad.”

He laughed. “But you’re good? I’m Sapnap by the way.”

“Well, Sapnap. It’s very nice to meet you,” he said with a wide smile.

Dream and Sapnap sat down. Dream noticed a girl laying down behind some rubble from the collapsed ceiling.

“Who’s that?”

George nodded his head in her direction. “Alyssa, she was injured last week and is still recovering.”

Dream watched the fire crack on the cold tile before him. It slowly ate at the logs with a hunger that will never cease. Perhaps humanity is just a few logs, waiting to be put out. But as long as the world needs warmth, they will burn as the fire of the supernatural eats each bit of bark. Dream rubbed his hands, glancing at his new companions.

That won’t happen.


	2. Dusted Manes and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world turns to darkness, Dream discovers beauty in the shadows.

Dream snuck out on the third day. He walked through the fields outside the school with the shallow breaths of an early morning. The sky was clear yet Dream’s head was foggy. Thoughts of home flew across his mind, thoughts of what if. This time of year he would be with friends, maybe at the beach or chilling at home. He would visit his family on the weekends and look forward to the following days. 

Now there is nothing to look forward to. 

Dark nights and loud screams. Dogs barking then yelping, their calls echo down the streets. Soft voices, their tone worried. Everyone being quiet, fearful of the monster’s who hear everything. Since the beginning of the end the world has fallen into a sleep. Nightmares filled the empty space that was once full of humanity.

Dream remembered George telling the group about an explosion he heard a few blocks away. He hoped there was not a threat nearby. Another group fighting for resources is the last thing they need.

With a shake of his head to clear the fog Dream sat down on a rock by the edge of the trees. No roads nearby, no buildings. Just him and the breeze that lightly kissed at the ends of his hair. 

Dream heard a noise. A huff of air, maybe a cry. He stood up in a rush of adrenaline and a pounding heart. With slow, quiet steps, Dream walked into the forest.

He soon came across a clearing. A barn stood in the center surrounded by overgrown fields. Dream followed the inhuman cries, worried for a monster he soon may find. 

But what he found was a horse. It’s white coat dusted with brown as it’s caretakers were long gone. Dream put his hands up to calm them. He was glad to notice the lack of protruding ribs, they were eating something.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” The rearing horse lowered and stomped into the dirt. Dream slowly approached them until he was face to face with the majestic beast. “You’re safe now.” 

Dream spotted what the horse was panicking about. From within the barn he saw hands reaching through gaps in the boarded up windows. The horse was tied just outside the barn. 

Just outside the living grave of their owners. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” Dream stated, carefully cutting the ropes off the horse to free them. “You have a strong spirit. It must’ve been hard being tied up here… Spirit.”

The horse looked back at Dream as he stroked the dust from their mane, their eyes wide with curiosity. 

Dream smiled. “Are you used to being ridden? I used to ride as a kid along the beach.” With a cautious hand, Dream grabbed the reins that hung from Spirit’s neck. Spirit didn’t react. With one swift motion Dream had jumped onto the horse’s bareback. An uncomfortable position, but he saw no saddle nearby. 

Dream laughed as the horse sneered. He looked through the trees and slightly tapped Spirit’s side with his heels. They listened instinctively and jumped forward.

“Woah woah! Slow!” With a huff Spirit stopped and instead walked towards the treeline. 

Dream leaned forward, softly petting Spirit’s mane with a gentle touch. He instantly trusted the horse and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest. Chirping squirrels running across branches, singing birds floating over the leaves. The leaves themselves dancing in the wind, rubbing against each other like chimes on a front porch.

Dream paid close attention to Spirit’s muscles flexing beneath him. He listened to Spirit breath then realized what he was doing.

“I’m sorry.” He slid off Spirit. “You are probably exhausted.” Dream held onto the reins and walked beside Spirit. “You are also probably hungry.” He reached into his backpack to search for something a horse could eat but instead found a bag of chips and a warm can of soda. Dream frowned, “we might have some fruit at camp.”

Dream reached to his side, stroking the white hair that shined in the spots of sunlight that came down through the trees. It reminded him of his cat, Patches, whose fur was short as well and just as soft. Dream bit his lip as it quivered. He tried going back home when everything started, but he was too late. His house was raided for supplies, all his food gone. 

Patches was nowhere to be found. 

Dream looked into Spirit’s large, glowing eyes, the shadow of their lashes cascaded across Spirit’s face. He twirled his finger into the long hair of their mane and clenched his trembling teeth.

“I won’t lose you like I did her. I promise.”

The two soon broke through the treeline and back into the tall grass fields that Dream was originally wandering through. He eventually dropped Spirit’s reins as he realized they were following him anyway. 

The calmness of the stroll was broken by the rustling of slow footsteps. Dream grabbed his knife from his side, his eyes scanned the tall grass for the rotting creature he was so used to seeing. Dream’s line of sight connected with the source of the noise and he froze in desperation and confusion. 

This zombie was different, if it was even a zombie at all. Its green skin differed from the human color zombies normally have. The strange zombie stood about twenty feet away and Dream could only see its face through the tall brush. If it had hair at one point it was gone now. 

Was this thing real? It certainly wasn’t a zombie. 

Dream placed a hand on Spirit to calm them. His other hand shook as it clutched the dagger. His nails dug into his palm and Dream could feel his sweat beading on the braided hilt of the knife. 

“I need to get away from it,” Dream whispers to himself, his throat choking on nervousness. 

With the knife still in hand Dream slowly climbed on Spirit’s back. He did so silently until Spirit gave into the tension in the air and let out a huff of fear. 

Dream tried to calm Spirit. He tried to turn fast enough to leave, to get away. 

To protect the horse he’d already grown so close to. 

It’s head spun around. The green skin wrinkled and creased, it’s face turned to a scowl. 

“Hyah!” Dream yelled, tugging desperately at the reins for Spirit to move.

The creature started to walk towards them, it’s pace quick but lacking any sort of rush. 

Dream finally got Spirit running when not a moment later he was on the ground, head spinning and ears ringing.

? He stood up immediately, rubbing away the sudden blindness from his eyes. Spirit stood a few feet to the side rearing and bellowing out cries. Dream held up his hands and whispered soft sounds to calm them. 

Dream turned to look for the monster but only saw what looked to be a crater from some sort of explosion. He searched the nearby area for it but found nothing.

Was it all in his head?

What caused the explosion? 

Nothing made sense, nothing 

made sense. Is this even earth anymore. 

Dream stood in the dirt, staring into the blankness that was the sky. It’s color that he thought was so beautiful before now made him sick. 

“Spirit,” he said flatly, “let’s go.”

He rode slowly at first but eventually gave into frustration and dug his heels into Spirit’s side. If not for the situation, the sight would have been majestic. Dream’s hair whipped through the wind that rushed past his ears. The echoing, hollow sound of the air drained out Dream’s cries.

They came upon the fence that led to the baseball field of the school. Spirit instinctively jumped over it before Dream could slow them. He rubbed his palms against his eyes, embarrassed by the sudden emotion that drowned out the outside world. This walk through nature was supposed to calm him down, and it did, but there was now a new threat and Dream could feel his mind slipping.

He could crack at any moment.

A quick glance over each shoulder assured Dream that no zombies heard his tears. He tied Spirit to the fence beside an overgrown dug out, colorful wildflowers filled up the space where nervous players used to stand. 

“I’ll get some food.” Dream held his forehead against Spirit’s as a goodbye and left to enter the school. 

The back entrance to the gym was left open and not to Dream’s surprise everyone was still sitting around the ashes of the previous night's fire. Morning bags still hung under everyone’s eyes, although these days they tend to not dissipate. 

“I know what that explosion was yesterday.” Everyone looked at Dream. “It’s some kind of alternate zom-.”

“We know,” Sapnap said while Bad changed his bandage. “Sam and Ponk came across another group when you were gone.”

“What?” 

“Yeah,” Sam continued, “we tried helping them, they were running from something. But when we turned a corner some 

exploded right in front of us… Me and Ponk were a few steps behind so we’re fine but,” he paused, Dream could see his eyes unfocus. “The three people we were helping were too close.” 

George stood up to stretch. “Apparently they called it a Creeper.”

Dream remembered the silent footsteps, the peering eyes, and the deep expression full of hatred. 

“Seems like a good name for them,” Dream says then motions behind him. “Don’t be mad, but we have one more mouth to feed.” 

After a couple scornful remarks Dream forced them all, apart from Alyssa who was still bedridden, to meet Spirit. 

“Wow,” was all George said, his eyes locked to Spirit’s. 

“Now that’s a pretty horse.” Sapnap stroked their mane, dusting it off in a similar manner to what Dream did before.

“It’s Spirit. Thought it was fitting considering the situation.”

Sam smiled, and Dream noted that it was probably the first time he’d seen him with such an expression. Everyone took the time to peer at the beauty that was Spirit and Bad eventually came out with an apple he had found. 

“It’s the only one we have,” he had said, gently caressing Spirit’s nose, “I think you deserve it.”

Despite the effort it will take to care for an animal, Dream was painfully aware that it was the only light at the end of the tunnel for the group. He watched everyone’s glowing faces, their cheeky grins and soft giggles. The touch of something so soft, so calming, brought their collective attention away from the nightmares. Away from the screams, the howling, the fear of tomorrow. 

Who said the fall of humanity was the end of the world.

“It’s the beginning of a new one.” Dream whispered with hot, silent air. No one heard yet they all knew. 

They tied Spirit up closer to the back door and left a bucket of hay beside them, thankful for the farming program at the school. With some consideration it was decided that having a horse was a good thing, the pros strongly outweighed the cons. Quick transportation was hard to come by, cars were too loud and would draw too much attention. A pet in general would improve the group's overall mood. And Spirit doubled as security, their keen senses would be alarmed at the slightest sounds. 

The next day Dream approached Ponk who held up a lemon to Spirit.

“I don’t think horses like lemons.” He laughed and scratched Spirit’s neck. 

“I found a lemon tree in the courtyard!” Ponk exclaimed, smiling, “crazy, right? I don’t know how we didn’t see it before.”

“But-.”

“Yeah yeah. Horses, right… Well I didn’t know, thought maybe Spirit wasn’t so picky.” He once again held the lemon to Spirit’s nose. They licked it gently then huffed with a jerk of the neck. 

Dream laughed, “It’s alright, Ponk. Thank you for looking out for Spirit, I saw you out here last night too.”

“You heard me?” 

“No… I didn’t listen in. I’ll be honest, on my way back I talked to Spirit.”

Ponk let out a pent up breath, “Good. Thought I was the only one.” He fiddled with the lemon in his hands, picking at the skin. “Lemons are good for us, though. Will make the food we find taste better maybe.”

“If we’re cooking I guess, but we’ve been living off of canned food and chips this whole time.”

Ponk froze, the lemon in his hands stood still. “Say, um, Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“That monster you found, the Creeper. What did it look like? You didn’t say yesterday and when Sam and I came across one we didn’t actually see it.”

Dream sat down and twirled a finger through his hair. It was much longer than before. How long has it been since he was home? He looked around and took in the orange sky of the setting sun. The unique color reminded him of a bowl he used to use as a child. A small smile etched on his face, reminiscing at the memory.

“We thought zombies were bad. Creepers are worse.” He began and Ponk sat beside him. “They have green skin and hollow eyes. They look mad, pissed even. There’s no hair, only wrinkles and…” He trailed off. “I don’t think they have arms?”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Dream continued, “I couldn’t see very well in the tall grass but for a split second I could've sworn it had four legs and no arms.”

Ponk squinted, “Like a dog?”

“No, it had like a long torso, like a human. But no arms and four legs.”

The two were silent. Dream’s mind was repulsed at the memory of the Creeper. Ponk’s mind was repulsed at the mere description. 

“It’s not human and never was.” Dream finished. “Not like zombies, these things came from something else.” 

They sat in each other's presence for a few minutes before eventually returning inside to the gym. Dream sat beside his belongings to rest before they ate but Sapnap tapped his shoulder.

“Ya’ know Sapnap? Last time you did that I stabbed you.”

Sapnap grinned, “I don’t see a knife.” He sat down next to Dream. “I was thinking about yesterday and I decided I want to get some fresh air too. We’ve been holed up in this dumb gym and I’m going crazy.”

Dream shifted to face Sapnap. “Okay, just be careful. It cleared my head a bit but I could’ve died to that Creeper.”

Sapnap paused, his smile faded. “Sorry. I guess I’m being a bit dumb.” He grabbed his shoe laces and twisted them around. 

Dream bit his lip, “No, I’m sorry. I trust you can handle yourself but let's be real, you are hurt.”

Sapnap reached to rub his arm, “Bad said I should get stitches. It’s not closing up… But come on, a walk should be fine.”

“I’ll go with you then.”

Sapnap pondered on that for a moment. “Fine. Be my bodyguard.” He smiled. “Thanks.”

“No problem. So we leave in the morning?”

“Yup, I wanna see the sunrise.”

Dream laughed, “okay mister alarm clock, good luck with that.”

“I’m confident I can do it.”

The last of the day’s light left the gym and the group settled around the fire for dinner, while their portions were small, Dream couldn’t help but notice everyone’s spirits were raised. 

Sleep, however, was a problem for Dream. Every sound, every breath, brought back the stress of the early days. Constantly being on the run, being alone. Having no one to talk to, having no one to be with. With closed eyes and silent neighbors, Dream’s subconscious always managed to convince Dream that he was alone. That no one was there for him. His eye lids would fly open, almost on queue, every night just before sleep would take him. His mind wouldn't believe that he wasn’t alone until he laid eyes on someone beside him. 

Dream’s pillow was always hot, moist with his sweat. He shifted around his sleeping bag endlessly until his sore muscles made him practically pass out deep into the night and hours after everyone else was already asleep. When his mind finally drifted away he had no dreams, no nightmares.

Almost like he skipped through time and then it was morning. Or the afternoon.

Dream jumped up, the glint of sun shining onto his face through the broken sky light. He frantically looked around. “Where’s Sapnap?”

George handed him some water. “He didn’t want to wake you, said something about how you needed the sleep.”

Dream struggled to quickly put on his shoes. “Dammit.” He grabbed his bag. “I was meant to go with him.” 

Dream ran out the back door and followed the path around the baseball field where he had gone on his own mini trip. But before he went to scan the grass for Sapnap he noticed the loose rope laying in the dirt.

“He took Spirit?” Dream continued along the trail. After a couple minutes he spotted Spirit’s head peeking above the brush. Dream was glad that they didn’t go anywhere near as far as he had. He waved his arms, “Sapnap!”

“Dream?” He heard faintly. 

Dream walked towards them, noting how the grass was shorter in one area. “Sapnap, come over here so we can see each other.”

The two eventually broke through the tall grass and into the clearing that Dream stood in. Sapnap was smiling, he looked happy.

“You could've woken me.” 

Sapnap slid off of Spirit. “Hey, I wasn’t alone at least. I had-.”

He should’ve known. Should’ve thought it through. 

The grass.

The green skin.

They just fit perfectly together. Camouflage at its finest. 

Why did he have to sleep in. 

A white stallion. A stained bandana. Green grass. Green Skin. 

  
  


Dream woke up with a sun scorched face, it had been hours. He revelled in its comforting warmth and turned over to stretch. 

He opened his eyes, straining to sit up.

“Sapnap?” It came out dryly, like his mouth had hung open the whole time. Dream rubbed his eyes, the blurry vision threatened to stay.

He could make out a white figure. A horse? A man lay beside it. Sapnap? 

“Sapnap? Sapnap!” Dream finally snapped out of his deliriously pained state of half unconsciousness. He leaped up with a bolt of pain from his right leg. He struggled to reach Sapnap but was soon kneeling beside him. 

Dream grabbed his shoulders, taking care to be gentle. “Wake up!” Dream knew what lay next to them yet his eyes wouldn’t budge away from Sapnap. He grabbed under Sapnap’s arms and hoisted him onto his back. Clenching his teeth, Dream screamed and they both fell to the dirt before he could take more than two steps. Fearing his injuries, Dream reluctantly glanced at his leg.

A branch the width of his finger stuck out of his calf. Dream winced as blood soaked his jeans. 

“Help!” He called out, hoping that those in the gym could hear. “Come on! They had to have heard the explosion.” Dream feared a loud voice would attract more Creepers or zombies, but they needed help 

. He could see much more than small scratches on Sapnap, but he wouldn’t wake up and his stab wound had begun to bleed again. Dream mentally kicked himself for doing that to him. 

“Help!” He cried out relentlessly. They had to go out and look for them. 

Time passed slowly in Dream’s pain but a familiar voice shouted across the fields.

“Dream! Sapnap!”

“Over here!” He responded.

George and Bad bursted through the grass and into the clearing. They helped Dream stand and called out to Sam and Ponk for help. The other two were quickly there and helped each other with carrying Sapnap. George grabbed their two backpacks and Bad gave Dream a shoulder to lean on. 

When they made it back to the gym Alyssa was awake and offered to help grab water to wash Dream’s wound. Bad was used to helping Sapnap so he cleaned him up. George and Sam cleaned Dream’s wound while Ponk and Callahan prepared food for everyone. Sapnap eventually woke up about an hour later.

“Spirit’s dead, right?”

Dream lay beside him on his sleeping bag, fiddling with the strings. He took a few moments to respond. “Spirit’s the reason you’re alive right now.”

Sapnap rubbed his forehead. “They’re dead because of me, I wasn’t even supp-.”

“Stop.” George said as he sat with them. Everyone else listened in from around the fire. “If you were alone out there- Dream’s right. You’d be dead.”

Sapnap thought for a moment, his eyes swelled. “Thank you.” He said with a strained, cracked voice. “For helping us.”

Dream looked at everyone. Their comforting eyes. Their instant help when they knew something was wrong. How they all worked together to patch up Dream and Sapnap. “I’m glad I found you guys.” Dream whispered thinking no one was listening. 

George looked at Dream with a smile. “It’s like we’re one big happy family.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer than I had hoped. I'm a bit busy with school but will try my best for weekly chapters. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave ideas in the comments. I draw dsmp stuff on Twitter sometimes https://twitter.com/willowofwolf


End file.
